


Try doing that again when you're not wearing my face, please

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Batlantern Week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: “And stop doing that with my face, Spooky,” he grumbled, putting a finger on the knot between Bruce’s eyebrows and pushing up to smooth out the skin. “You’re going to give me early wrinkles with your bad habits.”That had been a terribly idiotic thing to do, in retrospect. Hal should have known that. But he had acted on instinct, trying to make Bruce relax for once, only for the other man to grab his wrist at light speed and hold it above his head firmly, the Bat glaring down at him with a hard, stern look on his face.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Try doing that again when you're not wearing my face, please

**Author's Note:**

> Batlantern Week day 3 entry: Body Swap!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

They had been rehearsing Bruce’s speech for days now. Hal knew it by heart but apparently it wasn’t good enough for Bruce.

“ _Why can’t you just not attend that fundraiser or whatever the fuck that thing is?_ ”

“ _Because I’m hosting it, you imbecile_ ,” Bruce had snapped before pinching his nose in frustration.

An impromptu run-in with a wannabe sorcerer had landed them in the sticky situation they were currently in, the situation being: they had swapped bodies and Hal had to attend a social event in Bruce’s stead which included hosting, giving a speech and act like Brucie Wayne, the billionaire idiot.

Zatanna had said she had more pressing matters to deal with and that the spell would wear off on its own so Bruce and Hal were stuck into each other’s body until further notice. It wasn’t all that bad really, if Hal was being honest. Weird but not bad. Mainly because Bruce had insisted on him spending the time needed for the spell to dissipate at the manor.

“ _I’m not letting you wander around in my body, Jordan_ ,” he had all but growled at Hal when he had objected, his blood boiling at the feeling of being treated like a child.

After the first evening though, the pilot had mellowed out. He wasn’t used to this type of luxurious life but he would be damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage of every single second spent in that castle the other man dared call a house. He wasn’t even sure that he had anything edible or even clean clothes back at his apartment, so there was that too. _And_ the privilege of seeing himself in Bruce’s outrageously expensive clothes was also non-negligible. He would rather be in his body while wearing that incredibly comfy looking black turtleneck but he would take whatever he could.

Hal had been nursing feelings for the other man for quite some time now. It wasn’t love. Not yet at least, even if despite their regular screaming matches, Hal could totally imagine himself falling for Bruce. But he couldn’t deny the curiosity; the happy, satisfied feeling he felt when he threw some flirty pick-up lines at Bruce and the other man responded in kind, smirk on his face. Added to the fact that he was criminally handsome, well… Hal was a weak, weak man with simple desires.

Spending days in his close vicinity really hadn’t helped. If anything, it had made things worse. Especially because of the fact that Bruce was a lot more comfortable in his home and in Hal’s body than he had expected at first, knowing exactly how to hold himself and talk to make the pilot squirm in place. Don’t get him wrong, Hal knew he was attractive but he wasn’t narcissistic to that point. But the simple thought that it was Bruce’s doing was enough for him to shiver and make all kind of mental gymnastics to avoid popping a boner in the middle of a conversation.

“It won’t work,” Bruce finally said, interrupting the pilot mid-sentence.

Hal rolled his eyes at the exasperated tone, turning around to face the other who was currently leaned back in his loveseat and rubbing his temples. Even after four days spent like this, it was still incredibly disturbing to have his own face staring back at him with an expression that was so definitely Batman it was downright scary.

“Well, you’re not really helping here, Spooks,” Hal demurred, waving his notes in Bruce’s face.

The Bat batted him away with a glare.

“And seriously, do you really think they will notice if I don’t act perfectly like you?” the pilot asked, crossing his arms. “I don’t think they’re all _that_ smart, you know? Not everyone is a master at reading body language.”

Bruce stayed silent as he rose from his seat and began pacing around the manor’s library, frowning. Hal observed him silently, watching his jaw clench and unclench a few times. At this rate, he was going to need to make an appointment with a dentist after this whole thing was over. His teeth weren’t used to be mistreated that way.

“Would you just calm down?” he groaned, walking around the table to plant himself in front of Bruce, effectively stopping him. “It’ll just be another page of you acting out of sort in the long history of Brucie being his forever foolish self.”

“You read tabloids too much,” Bruce grunted.

“No, you stubborn idiot, I read just enough to know it’ll go unnoticed.”

Bruce’s frown deepened, bordering on the scowl now, and Hal rolled his eyes for the nth time today.

“And stop doing that with my face, Spooky,” he grumbled, putting a finger on the knot between Bruce’s eyebrows and pushing up to smooth out the skin. “You’re going to give me early wrinkles with your bad habits.”

That had been a terribly idiotic thing to do, in retrospect. Hal should have known that. But he had acted on instinct, trying to make Bruce relax for once, only for the other man to grab his wrist at light speed and hold it above his head firmly, the Bat glaring down at him with a hard, stern look on his face.

The thing was, Hal wasn’t used to be the one looking up. He had always taken the ten centimeters he had on the other man for granted until that very moment where Bruce looked down at him with a face that was so very Batman it made him feel things. It made his insides burn and coil tightly, his eyes widen infinitesimally, his breath quicken. The fact that they were standing so close to each other didn’t make it any better. (Or did it?)

He couldn’t really think about it right now. All he could currently focus on was the way Bruce’s eyes quickly glanced down to look at his mouth when Hal’s tongue flicked out between his lips to wet them, at the way his gaze became heated in a completely new way when it met the pilot’s again. Maybe this was his chance to act upon his feelings. He couldn’t really know until he tried. And if he had hallucinated all this tension building between them recently, it would definitely hurt but at least he would know. But given the way Bruce was still staring at him, his eyes so intense Hal could already feel his skin warming up, there was really little to no chance he had mistaken any of it for something it wasn’t.

Unfortunately, before he could lean in and kiss Bruce, the other man let go of the arm he was still holding above Hal’s head and took a step back, eyes closing with a sigh.

“Bruce, I’m sorry,” the pilot tried, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot to ever walk this Earth. “I thought-”

A finger on his lips silenced him.

“You thought right, Jordan,” Bruce said in a low, gravelly voice. “Just try doing that again when you’re not wearing my face, please.”

“Oh… _Oh_.”

Unable to control it, he let a wide grin stretch his lips, chuckling lightly as Bruce quirked a brow, the corners of his own mouth trembling slightly.

“Well then, be prepared. You won’t know what’s hitting you.”

Bruce let out a huff before shoving Hal’s notes in his face – when had he taken it from his hands? – and rouding him so he could go sit back in the loveseat and stare expectantly at the pilot.

“Oh, I think I know exactly what will hit me,” he drawled. “Now, focus.”

It was going to be a lot harder for Hal to keep his mind from wandering now, especially with what Bruce had said, but with the opportunity of kissing him as his prize waiting for him on the finish line, he was going to try his best to impress the Bat.

* * *

When Hal woke up the morning after the fateful fundraiser at Wayne manor, he was disoriented. The bed he was in felt like an ocean of sheets and pillows – it was humongous, really – and the room was completely different from the one he had been staying in. Maybe he had drunkenly made his way into the wrong room? But this one looked like someone actually lived in it and not like some random guest room. There were clothes thrown over almost every surface available, files and books piled up into little towers all around and were those reading glasses on the nightstand?

Then realization hit him and he bolted upright in the bed, suddenly fully awake as the sheets pooled around his naked waist. He looked down at himself and, surely enough, found his skin being a lot more tanned than the one he had been staring at for the last few days.

He was back in his body. Which meant now, he could go find Bruce and kiss him as much as he wanted.

Spurred on by this new development, he nearly flew out of bed only to stop immediately when he realized he was completely naked. Chuckling to himself, he hastily grabbed some sweat pants that were thrown haphazardly on the closest chair and pulled them on, pausing again to tie the little lace when it just wouldn’t stay on. Hal wasn’t small by any means but he had always had a leaner built and Bruce was a gigantic pile of muscles, so naturally, the other man’s clothes were a bit too wide on him.

Once he was sure he wouldn’t scare anyone by walking around the manor with his pants around his ankles, he made his way towards the room he had been occupying, knowing perfectly that Bruce would never be up before 1 pm. He barged in with all the delicacy he could muster – which was absolutely none – and ripped the sheets off of Bruce in one swift movement. It might have ended horribly given the person he was doing this to but Hal had decided to take his chance and was rewarded by a disheveled Bruce sitting up rather clumsily in bed.

When glacier blue eyes turned a murderous glare on him after a few seconds of accommodation, the pilot couldn’t help the shit eating grin from splitting his face. Honestly, with his hair standing up on his head and pointing in nine thousand different directions, the big bad Bat wasn’t all that terrifying.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he purred, making his way on the bed.

The other man kept looking at him with a sleepy scowl on his face, his eyes following each and every of his movement cautiously. Hal reveled in the way they widened almost comically when he straddled his thighs and let himself fall into his lap.

“What?” he asked in a low voice, leaning closer to Bruce’s face as he wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders. “You said no kissing while wearing your face. In case you haven’t noticed, I am very much back into my body. So how about you kiss me now?”

Bruce smirked that trademark bat-smirk Hal loved to see, the one that made his knees weak and his heart beat faster, and pulled him in.

“You idiot,” he murmured against his lips. “Just come here.”

Next thing he knew, Hal was flat on his back on the mattress and Bruce was on top of him, nestled comfortably between his legs as he devoured his mouth like a starving man. Callous hands were roaming up and down his sides, along his thighs, squeezing and massaging in the most delicious way and he had to pull away to breath, a needy whine escaping him. Bruce took advantage of it to kiss him along his jaw, to graze his teeth gently on the shell of his ear before he talked again, voice sweet and warm and provokingly deep.

“Are you just here to kiss me or did you have something else in mind, Jordan?”

Hal tilted his head to the side so he could glance at Bruce, founding himself almost breathless by the sheer hunger and desire he found in those pretty blue eyes.

“Well, I _did_ come here to get my promised kiss,” he answered, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist and grinding slowly against the hard outline inside Bruce’s pants, earning himself a grunt. “But if you have some more ideas by all means, be my guest, babe.”

He didn’t have to say it twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was supposed to be part of a much longer piece but the more I wrote, the less satisfied I was with it and after blocking all day yesterday on the ending and also most of today, I decided to simply rewrite the whole thing and keep my two favorite scenes, only including some of the original work in it to give it some plot. I'm still not fully satisfied with it and it's way shorter than originally intended but I like it a lot more than my first attempt so I thought I'd share it anyway ^^' Maybe one day I'll revise the whole thing, I don't know, I still have my first draft and what I started to write. But I have so many other projects in waiting for after batlantern week, if I do it won't be in the near future...
> 
> But as always, feel free to leave any kind of feedback, here or on my tumblr ( @flaminpumpkin ) or twitter ( @Dpressedpumpkin )


End file.
